Christmas Carol
by Samusa
Summary: noch eine andere Version der Weihnachtsgeschichte. Für die Sista zu Weihnachten, sie sagt ich solls online stellen. Hudson will Lucas nicht gehen lassen und der Captain muss seine Lektion erst noch lernen...hehehe


_Disclaimer: Kurz und schmerzlos. Ich besitze keine Rechte an seaQuest DSV und verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story. _

_Anm.: Ja, also...äh. Das ist meine Weihnachtsstory für meine Sista Yury. Hähä. Sie meinte, ich kann bzw. soll sie online setzen, also mach ich das doch mal. Eine Hudson-wird-fertig-gemacht-Story liest man doch gerne, oder nich? Wenn euch da was komisch vorkommt, dann äh... ist das nachvollziehbar. Hehe..._

**Christmas Carol**

**by Samusa**

„Mr. Wolenczak, wären Sie so freundlich mir zu erklären, warum diese Berichte noch nicht fertig geschrieben auf meinem Tisch liegen!" Gut gelaunt wie immer, also zum Motzen aufgelegt, hatte Captain Hudson die Kabine des Computergenies betreten und schaute seinem leitenden wissenschaftlichen Offizier finster an.

„Sir, weil Sie mich mit einer Untersuchung des Systems beauftragt haben, da dieses, wie sie sagten, _nicht ganz richtig läuft_." Er selber war sich sicher, dass sein lieber Captain nur wieder auf irgendeinen falschen Knopf gekommen war oder so etwas in der Art. Sein System lief bestens und sollte dem einmal nicht so sein, so hätte er das mit Sicherheit längst mitbekommen.

„Haben Sie denn etwas gefunden?" fragte Hudson grummelig.

„Nein, Sir, ich..."

„Na großartig. Wir haben wohl den ganzen Tag Zeit, was? Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass Sie damit so einfach davon kommen. Ich will Ergebnisse, Wolenczak. Die Berichte landen spätestens Morgen auf meinem Tisch, damit wir uns verstanden haben. Wie steh ich denn sonst vor dem Generalsekretär da?"

„Captain, in fünf Stunden beginnt der Landurlaub, außerdem ist Morgen Weihnachten. Selbst McGath wird nicht..."

„Ensign, wer seine Arbeit nicht erledigt, kriegt auch keinen Landurlaub." Hudson grinste fies. „So einfach geht das."

Lucas musste sich wohl verhört haben? War Hudson gerade dabei ihm Weihnachten zu vermiesen? „Die Berichte allein nehmen die Arbeit von Tagen in Anspruch. Captain, es ist Weihnachten, Sie können doch nicht..."

Hudson verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Ich kann und ich werde. Beeilen Sie sich einfach und vielleicht kriegen Sie noch etwas vom Festtagsbraten ab. Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass Ihnen Ihr Weihnachtsgeld noch zu steht. Gutes Gelingen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Captain der seaQuest und hinterließ einen leicht deprimierten Ensign zurück, der glaubte wohl träumen zu müssen.

Er hatte sich schon so gefreut den Heiligabend bei Bridger zu verbringen. Nathan hatte sogar einen richtigen Baum gekauft, auch wenn das bei diesen Temperaturen eher seltsam wirkte. Lucas wusste, dass auch Captain Bridger sich riesig auf seinen Besuch freute. Darwin redete schon von nichts anderem mehr, denn er hatte wirklich Gefallen an diesem Fest der Menschen gefunden, an welchem man sich gegenseitig Geschenke machte. Der Delphin hatte schon mehrmals versucht Lucas sein Geschenk schon früher zu geben, aber das Computergenie hatte ihm jedes Mal erklären müssen, dass man damit bis zum Morgen des 25. Dezembers wartete.

Und jetzt würde er es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal rechtzeitig zur Bescherung schaffen. Und das alles Dank Hudson. Der Mann musste sein Mitgefühl mal irgendwann für einen guten Preis verschleudert haben, sollte er jemals eines gehabt haben. Lucas seufzte. Er sollte sich besser an die Arbeit machen, um möglichst noch vor Sylvester mit allem fertig zu werden...aber vorher musste er noch Bridger anrufen...

* * *

Hudson stapfte derweil in sein Quartier und blaffte auf seinem Weg noch insgesamt sechs Offiziere an, die auf ihrem Weg in den Urlaub waren und sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, als sie den Captain auf sich hatten zukommen sehen. 

Augen rollend knallte der Captain seine Tür zu. Was die Leute an Weihnachten doch immer für einen Aufstand machten. Als wäre das etwas, wofür es sich lohnen würde, sich so aufzuregen. Jedes Jahr das gleiche. Dass die Menschen, vor allem seine Crew, niemals Vernunft annahmen. Für ihn war das alles nichts. Alles sentimentales Gesülze.

Er würde sich jedenfalls nicht von den wichtigen Dingen abhalten lassen. So ein bisschen Arbeit war gut für die Seele, das würde dieser vorlaute Wolenczak auch noch lernen müssen. Vielleicht würde aus ihm dann auch noch mal ein vernünftiger Mensch werden.

Hudson lächelte zufrieden. „Weihnachten, so ein Unsinn..."

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht, Hudson schlummerte friedlich in seinem Bett, ertönte ein lauter Knall in seiner Kabine. Völlig verschreckt setzte sich der Captain auf und schaute sich in dem dunklen Raum um. Hatte er da was gehört, oder war es etwas aus seinem Traum gewesen? 

Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er „Hallo?" flüsterte und musste sich gleich selbst ermahnen, nicht so dumm zu sein. Da war niemand. Das stand ja wohl außer Frage...es sei denn...dieser Wolenczak, der sich an ihm rächen will, weil er ihm den Landurlaub gestrichen hatte. Das wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass dieser ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte...auch wenn er ihm nie auch nur einen hatte nachweisen können.

Entschlossen stieg er aus seinem Bett und stemmte seine Arme in die Hüften. „Was auch immer Sie vorhaben, Ensign, lassen Sie es lieber bleiben und nutzen Sie ihre Kreativität für Ihre Arbeit!" Das Licht ging an. Hudson erschrak, hatte dieser Computerfreak sich tatsächlich ins eine Kabine gewagt?

„Hey, was soll das? Warum ist denn hier das Licht aus, wenn ich ankomme. Hier stöß man doch überall gegen." Ein Mädchen stand an der Tür und rieb sich ihr Knie. „Guck mal nicht so, bist nämlich Schuld!

Hudson beruhigte sich ein wenig, immerhin war es nur ein Mädchen, das da in seiner Kabine stand. Das dürfte ihm wohl kaum gefährlich werden. Jetzt setzte er wieder voll auf Zorn und Empörtheit. „Wer Teufel sind Sie? Und was machen Sie in meiner Kabine? Wissen Sie überhaupt mit wem Sie es zu tun haben?"

Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, das weiß ich. Das Problem ist nur, dass du nicht weißt, wer ich bin." Sie grinste.

Hudson verschränkte seine Arme."Gehen Sie nicht zu weit."

„Yury Julian mein Name und ich bin der Geist der Vergangenheit."

Hudson konnte es nicht fassen. Eine Verrückte! Wie hatte es so eine Person nur durch die Security geschafft? Mit einem gezielten Druck auf einen Knopf auf der Konsole auf seinem Tisch rief er seine Männer von der Sicherheit. Die sollten ihm dieses Problem vom Hals schaffen...

Doch was war das? Es ging nicht! Was war denn hier...da fiel es ihm ein. Wolenczak! Er hatte das System noch nicht repariert, deswegen ging es nicht. Der konnte was erleben, wenn er ihm gleich einen Besuch abstatten würde. Dann nahm er eben seinen Pal...doch dieser schien ebenfalls nicht zu funktionieren. Wie der Ensign es geschafft hatte, selbst diesen außer Gefecht zu setzen war ihm ein Rätsel, jedoch hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, ihn für den Schuldigen zu halten.

„Hör mal, ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, ich wollte heute noch eine Runde zocken! Also, komm mal aus dem Pot." Yury sah hier gar nicht ein, sich die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen.

Hudson besah den Eindringling mit einem bitter bösen Seitenblick. „Ich hab mich wohl verhört! Sie sind offensichtlich geistig verwirrt und ich habe jetzt keine Nerven dafür, mich mit jemandem wie Ihnen zu befassen, also wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie einfach gehen würden."

„Äh, nö." sagte Yury und schnipste einmal.

* * *

„Hey, Dornröschen, aufwachen." Yury stand über den Captain gebeugt, der gerade ein Nickerchen auf dem Boden hielt. 

Langsam und blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. „Was...was ist passiert?" Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie er in seiner Kabine mit dieser Verrückten gesprochen hatte und dann auf einmal alles schwarz um ihn geworden war. Und nun, wo er sich umsah, fand er sich...vor seiner alten High School wieder? Es war offensichtlich Winter, denn alles war voller Schnee. Allerdings war ihm gar nicht kalt, obwohl er mitten in diesem weißen Zeug gelegen hatte. „Was geht hier vor?"

„Lusche." sagte Yury trocken.

„Was?" fragte Hudson verwirrt und stand endlich auf.

„Lusche, da machen wir nur eine kleine Zeitreise und du kippst aus den Latschen." Yury schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Zeitreise?"

Yury grummelte. „Schwer von Begriff noch dazu, was? Du musst mal besser zuhören. Ich bin der Geist der Vergangenheit oder genauer der Geist vergangener Weihnachten. Ich glaub so steht's in meinem Arbeitsvertrag. Und wir haben ne Zeitreise hinter uns. Das bringt der Beruf so mit sich. Und jetzt guck doch nicht so bedeppert. Was machst du denn erst noch bei den andern beiden?"

„Welche anderen beiden?" Hudson musste träumen. Was laberte die da?

„Zu Vergangenheit gehört noch Gegenwart und Zukunft. Is doch logisch. Und jetzt lass uns endlich anfangen, du weißt, meine Zockerrunde wartet." Sie zeigte auf einen leicht übergewichtigen Jungen, welcher an eine Mauer gelehnt stand. „Das bist du."

„Was? Hör mal zu..." Ihm war das jetzt zu bunt. „Ich weiß nicht, was das hier für ein Unsinn sein soll und wer sich das wieder ausgedacht hat, aber ich lass das nicht mit mir machen. Ein Captain Oliver Hudson lässt sich nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen und..."

„Können wir den „Was geht hier vor?" und „Ich glaub das alles nicht!"-Teil bitte überspringen, gleich wird's spannend." Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hatte Yury eine große Tüte Popcorn in ihrer Hand und schien auf etwas zu warten.

Hudson wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er wandte seinen Blick zu dem Jungen, von dem diese Verrückte gesagt hatte, er wäre...er. So viel war schon mal klar, das war er nicht. Sollte er das sein, in seiner High School Zeit? Dieser Junge dort besaß keine aufrechte Haltung und wirkte vollkommen eingeschüchtert. Ja, soweit Hudson das beurteilen konnte, war er unmöglich ein Abbild seines früheren Ichs.

Yury zerrte den Captain näher an den Jungen heran.

„Pass doch auf, er wird uns noch sehen." Hudson war klar, dass die Person neben ihm verrückt war, aber die Leute mussten ihn nicht auch dafür halten, nur weil er zu dicht neben irgendwelchen Jungs stand und sie beobachtete. Am Ende kamen die Leute noch auf völlig falsche Gedanken.

„Keine Sorge, er kann uns nicht sehen. Niemand kann das."Yury schien Recht zu haben. Dieser Junge machte keine Anzeichen, dass er die beiden auch nur bemerkt hatte, obwohl sie direkt neben ihm standen. „Was soll das?" fragte der Captain.

„Nerv nich, guck lieber!" In diesem Moment kam ein außergewöhnlich hübsches Mädchen (in Fachkreisen Tussi genannt) mit zwei ihrer Freundinnen um die Ecke und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Klein-Oliver nervöser wurde. Nun schien es auch beim Captain klick zu machen. „Oh nein." sagte er.

Yury grinste. „Oh doch."

„Ich will das nicht sehen."

„Doch, willst du." sie lachte böse.

„H-hallo Sandy." stotterte Oli vor sich hin, als das Mädchen seiner Träume an ihm vorbei ging. Er hatte ihr ein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgt und hoffte nun, dass sie sich darüber freuen würde. Das war es doch, was Frauen wollten. An Weihnachten funktionierte das doch so.

Die drei Mädchen (Tussis) blieben stehen und starrten ungläubig auf den Jungen an der Wand. Sandy lachte verächtlich. „Otto, richtig? Was willst du? "

„Äh, Oliver! Ich sitz seit drei Jahren im Matheunterricht hinter dir." Er fummelte nervös an dem Geschenk in seinen Händen herum.

„Ja ja..." winkte Sandy das ganze ab. Eine ihrer Freundinnen ging einen Schritt auf Klein-Hudson zu. „Hör mal, was willst du eigentlich?"

„Ich...ich hab ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich, Sandy." Er hielt es ihr hin.

Sandy fing an zu lachen. „Na sieh mal an." Sie griff nach dem Geschenk und öffnete es sofort. Ihr amüsiertes Grinsen verschwand sofort aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie sah, was dieser pummlige Zwerg ihr da geschenkt hatte. „Ein Handmixer!"

Yury konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen, als bei der liebreizenden Sandy eine Ader auf der Stirn anfing sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Oli war erstaunt. Er wusste, dass es ein gutes Geschenk war, aber dass sie sich so sehr freuen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Ja, praktisch, nicht? Damit spart man ganz viel Strom. Ich hab mich auch beraten lass..." Im nächsten Moment war der Mixer samt Karton und Geschenkpapier auf dem Boden gelandet und Sandy rauschte mit ihren Freundinnen davon.

„Komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen, Osmund!" rief sie ihm noch hinterher, doch Oli hörte gar nicht richtig und starrte nur auf den Mixer. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Scheiß Weihnachten!" war sein einziger Kommentar, bevor er sich wütend und schlecht gelaunt auf den Heimweg machte.

„Ich glaub das alles nicht..." murmelte Captain Hudson vor sich her.

„Ich auch nicht." antwortete der Geist Yury. „Mein Popcorn ist alle. So ist das Leben... Aber ehrlich mal, ein Handmixer?"

Er sah sie finster an. „Das war der neueste auf dem Markt. Sie wusste das nur nicht zu schätzen, diese einfältige Person. Aber ich hab damals eine wichtige Erkenntnis gewonnen. Weihnachten ist Zeitverschwendung."

„Traurig, traurig." Yury konnte ja fast Mitleid mit dem Captain haben, wenn da nicht die Sache mit ihrem Brüderchen wäre. Der Mann hatte sich einfach eine Lektion in Sachen Weihnachten verdient und er würde ganz sicher noch Augen machen.

„War's das?" fragte Hudson genervt.

„Nicht ganz."

„Was denn noch?" ... Eine Sekunde später hatte er einen Schneeball im Gesicht.

Yury lachte. „Das lag mir noch auf dem Herzen. Nichts für ungut." Obwohl eigentlich ja doch. Hudson wischte sich den Schnee ganz langsam aus dem Gesicht. „Sind wir dann jetzt fertig und können dieses Theater beenden?"

„Äh, wir haben die Vergangenheit abgehakt. Blöderweise war das nur sehr unterhaltend für mich und wenig lehrreich für dich...aber das wird schon. Ich bin da zuversichtlich." Yury grinste. „Fehlen noch Gegenwart und Zukunft. Viel Spaß noch. Ich geh zocken." Sie hob ihren Arm und legte Mittelfinger und Daumen in Position zum Schnipsen.

„Heißt das, da kommen noch so Verrückte, wie du?"

Sie schnipste.

* * *

Hudson wachte auf und befand sich wieder in seinem Bett. Fast panisch sah er sich um. Es war dunkel und es war nichts zu hören. Ha! Er hatte nur einen Traum gehabt! Zwar einen sehr sehr seltsamen Traum, aber immerhin war es einer. Sich entspannend zog er die Decke bis an sein Kinn und driftete langsam wieder ins Land der Träume...bis: 

„BUH!"

„Aahhh!" schrie er und saß wieder kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Er sah zur Seite und entdeckte ein weiteres Mädchen. Konnte das sein? Irgendwie schien dieses sich gerade sehr zu amüsieren.

„Haha, du müsstest dich mal sehen. Als hättest du einen Geist gesehen." Sie grinste.

„Es war kein Traum?" fragte er genervt und ängstlich zugleich.

„Was glaubst du denn? Darf ich mich vorstellen? Samusa, Geist der Gegenwart. Können wir dann? Ich hab noch ne Zockerrunde, die auf mich wartet."

Hudson zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das kam ihm doch bekannt vor. Doch bevor er sich beschweren konnte, hatte Samusa schon geschnipst und sie befanden sich plötzlich auf der Brücke, wo ein geschäftiger Lucas Wolenczak immer noch mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt war, während alle anderen schon ihren Landurlaub genossen.

Der Captain lachte verächtlich.

„Was?" Samusa schmollte. „War dir wohl nicht eindrucksvoll genug? Blödmann." Sie verschränkte die Arme.

„Hör mal!" fing er an zu brüllen und schaute dann auf den Ensign, der nichts gehört zu haben schien. „Ich hab keine Lust auf diesen Scheiß! Das ist mir zu albern und ihr verrückten Gören geht mir so oder so gewaltig auf die Nerven. Noch so eine Verrückte ertrag ich nicht!"

„Wir sind heute aber auch aggressiv, dabei ist doch Weihnachten." Sagte plötzlich eine ihm bereits vertraute Stimme.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Hudson perplex.

„Sistaaaa!" rief Samusa sofort erfreut und sprang ihr knuddelnd an den Hals.

„Jaaa!" rief sie freudig. „Weißt du, mir is schlauerweise eingefallen, dass wir beide zusammen zocken wollten, aber wenn jeweils eine von uns bei der Arbeit ist, geht das schlecht. Deswegen dachte ich mir, ich schau mal bei dir vorbei."

„Das is aber schön! Dann...hey, wo ist der Depp hin?" fragte Samusa und zeigte auf die leere Stelle, an der bis eben noch der Captain gestanden hatte. Beide Geister sahen sich an und schnipsten gleichzeitig, um in der nächsten Sekunde genau vor Hudson in einem Gang der seaQuest zu landen.

„Es gibt kein Entkommen. Hat dir das noch keiner von uns erzählt?" sagte Yury und tippte mit dem Fuß beständig auf den Boden.

„Ihr nervt." antwortete Hudson trocken.

„Ist ein Hobby von uns." kam es von Yury zurück. „Und jetzt lass und unsere Arbeit machen. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie sich Lucas abmüht und das, wo du hier Mist im System gebaut hast."

„Ich muss doch bitten. Der Ensign hat schlampige Arbeit geleistet und muss deswegen jetzt Überstunden machen. So läuft das nun mal." Hudson hatte wirklich keinen Bock mehr. Jetzt wurden ihm hier auch noch wilde Unterstellungen unterbreitet.

„Herrje, da ist ja alles verdreht. Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung." bemerkte Samusa.

Yury nickte. „Lucas wollte heute Abend Weihnachten feiern, so wie jeder andere auch...außer dir. Du musst deine schlechte Laune nicht an anderen auslassen." Die Mädchen schnipsten und alle drei waren wieder auf der Brücke. Die beiden Geister mussten ihr Knuddelbedürfnis gegenüber ihrem Bruder stark unterdrücken, um nicht sofort auf ihn zuzustürmen. Hudson hingegen schien nicht auch nur eine Spur von Mitgefühl zu zeigen.

Kurz entschlossen trat Yury dem Captain auf den Fuß.

„Au!" Hudson blickte sie fragend an. „Was sollte das?"

Der Geist der Vergangenheit zuckte mit den Schulten. „Hab keinen Schneeball...Sista, nächste Station?"

Samusa nickte und schnipste.

* * *

„Wo sind wir denn nun schon wieder?" fragte Hudson genervt. 

„Auf Bridgers Insel." kam die Antwort von Samusa.

„Bridger?" Hudson hatte sich fast an dem Namen verschluckt. „Was machen wir bei dem?"

„Wir gucken uns an, was du ihm antust, weil du so ein fieser Knochen bist." erklärte Yury. Im nächsten Moment standen sie direkt neben Bridger in seinem Haus. Er saß in einem Sessel, welcher neben einem festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum stand.

Die drei konnten sehen, wie Nathan Bridger mit einem traurigen Blick auf den Baum schaute und seufzte.

„Und? Geht dir das auch am Hintern vorbei?" Für diese Frage verpasste Samusa sich gedanklich eine Ohrfeige, denn man stellte so jemandem wie Hudson keine Frage, in der das Wort Hintern enthalten war. Die folgenden Gedanken waren beinahe tödlich und gehörten verboten.

„Bridger wartet auf Lucas, mit dem er eigentlich Weihnachten verbringen wollte. Beide haben sonst (fast) niemanden. Und du zerstörst hier das Weihnachtsfest für sie. Und Darwin ist auch traurig." Yury wollte auch den Delphin am liebsten sofort einmal durchknuddeln. „Also, was ist? Lektion gelernt, lässt du Lucas gehen, damit er und Bridger zusammen feiern können?"

„Tse!" machte Hudson. „Bridger, der will eh nur mein Boot. Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben und der einzige der hier noch eine Lektion lernt, ist Mr. Wolenczak. Wobei ihr beide auch mal eine gebrauchen könntet. Und jetzt-schickt-mich-wieder-zurück. Ich mach bei diesem Spielt nicht mehr mit. Wenn ihr glaubt so auch nur irgendetwas erreichen zu können, dann habt ihr euch aber geschnitten. Ein Captain Oliver Hudson lässt sich doch von zwei Gören nicht einschüchtern." Er verschränkte die Arme. Die beiden Mädels schauten den Captain finster an. „Du willst wohl einfach nicht auf uns hören?" fragte Samusa.

„Ha!" war sein einziger Kommentar.

„Lass dir gesagt sein, du wirst deine Meinung schon noch ändern. Denn es folgt auf jeden Fall noch der Geist der Zukunft und vor dem solltest du dich in Acht nehmen." erklärte Yury und wirkte dabei besonders bedrohlich.

„Vergesst es. Ich weiß nicht genau, was hier gespielt wird...aber nichts in der Welt kann mir Angst einjagen und mich meine Meinung gegenüber Weihnachten ändern lassen. Lasst euch das gesagt sein. Was soll euer lieber Zukunftsgeist denn für einer sein? Ein Skelett mit Sense oder so? Da lach ich doch."

Yury und Samusa grinsten hinterhältig. „Na, dann aber viel Spaß." sagten sie und schnipsten.

* * *

Wieder erwachte Hudson in seinem Bett. Den Gedanken, es könnte sich um einen Traum handeln, ließ er lieber gleich beiseite. Stattdessen stand er auf und machte das Licht an. Dieses Mal würde er vorbereitet sein. Konnte kommen wer oder was wollte. „Komm raus, wenn du dich traust!" rief er. Doch nichts geschah. Was sollte das? Nahm Nummer drei sich etwa Zeit? Oder hatte er diese verdammten Geister soweit eingeschüchtert, dass die sich nicht mehr hertrauten? 

Wäre auch besser für sie. Am Ende hatten sie wohl erkannt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich mit Captain Oliver Hudson anzulegen. Hm, dann konnte er ja jetzt einmal für kleine Captains gehen.

Als er die Tür zu seinem privaten Badezimmer wieder schloss, saß plötzlich ein Mann an seinem Tisch. Hatte sich der letzte Geist doch hier her getraut?

Der Mann seufzte. „Wirklich enttäuschend."

„Was ist enttäuschend?" fragte Hudson und näherte sich langsam.

„Ich war in der Männerdusche, aber es war niemand da."

Hudson blieb schlagartig stehen. Was hatte der gesagt? „Bitte?"

„Liegt wohl daran..." Jetzt sah er den Captain erst an. „...dass alle weg sind, außer Lucas." Er schnipste und um Hudson begann sich plötzlich alles zu drehen. Ein unglaublich starker Wind richtete sich auf einmal gegen den Offizier, so dass er die Arme vor das Gesicht heben musste, um sich zu schützen. Er fühlte, wie seine Beine den Kontakt zum Boden verloren. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein...er wurde vom Wind durch die Gegend geschleudert und wunderte sich noch, dass er nirgends gegen stieß, als er plötzlich recht unsanft wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte.

* * *

Hudson öffnete die Augen und sah sich vorsichtig um. Er war immer noch auf der seaQuest. Wieso dann dieser starke Wind und das ganze Theater? Wahrscheinlich wollte dieser Typ nur angeben oder so. Konnte die ganze Sache noch alberner werden? 

Nur wo war dieser komische...Geist eigentlich? Sonst gingen die einem doch immer auf die Nerven und konnten einen nicht in Ruhe lassen, also wo war der? Kurz entschlossen marschierte Hudson in Richtung Brücke, da er festgestellt hatte, dass er nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt gelandet war.

Als er dort ankam, sah er, dass nicht mehr Lucas auf dieser zu finden war, sondern einige fremde Gesichter. Die Bildschirme wirkten auch anders auf ihn. Es sah alles irgendwie komplizierter aus. War er hier vielleicht auf einer zukünftigen Version der seaQuest?

„Ja, ja, ganz richtig erkannt." sagte plötzlich die Stimme dieses komischen Typen neben ihm. Als Hudson seinen Kopf drehte, musste er feststellen, dass dieser Geist ihm eine Spur zu dicht neben ihm stand. Völlig verschreckt ging er einen Schritt zur Seite.

Der Geist grinste. „Ich hab mir eben noch mal hier die Männerdusche angesehen. Da hatte ich doch gleich viel mehr Spaß. Hehe..."

Hudson legte seine Stirn in Falten. Die Gänsehaut, die ihn überkam ignorierte er für's erste. Dieser Typ war definitiv gruselig, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte. „Was haben die Duschen mit meiner Zukunft zu tun?"

„Dickerchen, nicht alles dreht sich immer nur um dich."

„DICKERCH..." platzte es aus dem Captain heraus, doch wurde er von dem Geist wieder unterbrochen.

„Mein Name ist Rufus Wainwright und ich bin der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnachten." Hudson pumpte immer noch wie ein Maikäfer, aufgrund des Spitznamens, den dieser Rufus ihm gerade gegeben hatte.

„So, und jetzt schön aufpassen, was hier gleich passiert." grinste Rufus und zeigte auf den Eingang zur Brücke, durch welchen gerade Lucas Wolenczak spatziert kam.

Die Offiziere auf der Brücke lächelten, als sie ihn sahen, was Hudson sofort spanisch vorkam.

„Captain." grüßte ihn der erste Offizier, welcher sich nach genauerem Hinsehen als Commander Ford entpuppte, nur etwas in die Jahre gekommen.

„CAPTAIN!" brüllte Hudson ungläubig los.

„Psssssccccchhhhhttt!" machte Rufus. „Es geht doch noch weiter."

Lucas nickte. „Was haben die Werte nun ergeben?"

„Alles im grünen Bereich. Der Wirkstoff hat gute Arbeit geleistet." erklärte Ford.

„Sehr gut...ich finde dann haben wir uns Weihnachten alle wirklich verdient. Wir sollten in einer halben Stunde im heimischen Hafen ankommen..." während Lucas im Hintergrund ein paar freundliche Worte mit der Crew wechselte, lief Hudson rot an und schien kurz davor zu stehen in die Luft zu gehen. „Was geht hier vor?" fragte er mehr als gereizt.

Rufus grinste. „Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Lucas ist der Captain der seaQuest."

„WAS? WOLENCZAK!"

„Jetzt brüll doch nicht so. Genau der. Vielleicht wäre es auch noch interessant zu wissen, dass 80 Prozent der seaQuest auf die Forschung ausgerichtet sind. Dank Lucas, versteht sich. Hehe..."

Captain Hudson blieb die Luft weg. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Womit hatte er das verdient? War die Welt verrückt geworden? „Der hat jetzt mein Boot! Das ist doch nicht wahr!"

„Können diese Augen lügen?" Rufus setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf.

„W-was ist mit mir? Wo bin ich? Bin ich nicht mehr auf der seaQuest?"

„Oh, ähm...du wurdest degradiert, als du mal wieder zu sehr mit dem Feuerknöpfchen geliebäugelt hast, Dickerchen."

„D...D-d..."

„Beschwerst du dich gerade wieder über deinen Spitznamen oder ist es das degradiert sein?"

„Beides!" brüllte Hudson mal wieder. Er schnaufte.

„Willst du einen Blick auf dich werfen?" fragte Rufus grinsend.

Hudson nickte. Der Geist der Zukunft schnipste.

* * *

„Was soll das? Wo sind wir jetzt schon wieder?" Soweit Hudson das erkennen konnte, waren sie nicht mehr auf der seaQuest, sondern in einem Einkaufszentrum. 

„Es ist Heilig Abend und du bist in der Zukunft wirklich sehr beschäftigt an diesem Tag." Rufus grinste feierlich und griff nach rechts, wo plötzlich zwei Mädchen mit einer Popcorntüte aufgetaucht waren. Das konnte man sich doch nicht entgehen lassen. Hudson hatte die beiden Neuankömmlinge noch gar nicht bemerkt.

„Ha, das wundert mich gar nicht, Weihnachten ist ja auch kein Grund, um mit der Arbeit aufzuhören. Aber was machen wir in einem Einkaufszentrum. Hat das hier etwas mit der UEO zu tun?" Dem Captain gingen die ganzen Lichter bereits auf die Nerven, die hier überall so eine fröhliche Stimmung verbreiten sollten. Alle Besucher des Einkaufszentrums schienen so glücklich und die Augen der Kinder leuchteten so ungewohnt, dass er sich schon fragte, ob die Kinder in der Zukunft noch früher mit den Drogen anfingen, als sie es in der Gegenwart taten.

Yury nahm eine Hand voll Popcorn und schmiss es in Richtung Hudson. „Hey, Einstein! Dreh dich mal um!" Konnte doch nicht sein, dass er sie so lange warten ließ. Sie wollten doch ihren Spaß haben.

„Was denn?" Hudson drehte sich um und entdeckte noch mehr von diesen unsagbar fröhlichen Kindern mit leuchtenden Augen. Alle liefen sie auf diesen Typen im Weihnachtsmannkostüm zu und setzten sich auf seinen Schoß. „Ja und?" fragte Hudson.

Die drei Geister standen gespannt da und aßen ihr Popcorn.

Oliver Hudson verdrehte genervt die Augen. Dann hörte er den Weihnachtsmann lustlos „Ho ho ho!" rufen und ihm wurde schlecht. Diese Stimme kannte er doch von irgendwo her. Es war seine eigene. Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Das ging eindeutig zu weit, erst dieser Wolenczak als Captain seines Bootes und jetzt sollte er als Einkaufszentrum-Weihnachtsmann enden? Er hatte doch wohl mehr Würde, als dass er sich zu so etwas herabwürdigen lassen würde.

In dem Moment wurde dem Weihnachtsmann ein kleiner Junge auf den Schoß gesetzt, der offensichtlich nicht ganz zufrieden damit war. Eingeschüchtert schaute er den Mann im roten Mantel an, während seine Unterlippe immer mehr nach unten rutschte.

„Hehe, das ist aber ein kluger kleiner Junge." bemerkte Yury und erntete ein Lachen und Nicken der anderen beiden Weihnachtsgeister. Im nächsten Moment schien eine Flüssigkeit das Bein des Weihnachtsmannes herunter zu laufen und der Junge schrie bereits aus vollem Hals.

Weihnachtsmann Hudson sprang sofort auf und drückte den Schreihals seiner Mutter entgegen. Laut fluchend riss er sich den Bart aus dem Gesicht und versuchte das überraschende Geschenk des Jungen von seiner Hose zu wischen, was aber nicht wirklich gelang. Die restlichen Kinder fingen nun auch an zu weinen und lockten nur kurz darauf den Manager des Einkaufszentrums an.

„Hudson, Sie Vollidiot!"

Captain Hudson stand ungläubig da. Langsam machte sich sein Kampfgeist bemerkbar. „Lass dir das nicht gefallen! Der hat dir gar nichts zu sagen!" rief er seinem älteren Ich zu, welches ihn natürlich nicht hören konnte.

„Pssssscccccchhhht, jetzt sei doch mal still, jetzt kommt meine Lieblingsstelle!" sagte Rufus.

Weihnachtsmann Hudson wurde bleich im Gesicht. „Mr. Sinclair! Bitte, es tut mir leid! Ich weiß gar nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist."

„Und ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, als ich Sie eingestellt habe! Machen Sie, dass Sie aus meinem Einkaufszentrum verschwinden! Jetzt sofort!"

Der Weihnachtsmann ging auf die Knie, während sein jüngeres Ich sich beinahe übergeben musste.

„Bitte Mr. Sinclair, feuern Sie mich nicht. Ich mache was sie wollen. Sie können mir jeden Job geben, nur feuern Sie mich nicht! Bitte!" Weihnachtsmann Hudson umklammerte die Füße seines (ehemaligen) Chefs und schien diese nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen...

„Aufhören! Ich ertrag das nicht mehr! Bringt mich hier weg, ich hab genug gesehen!" schrie Captain Hudson. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn. Die drei Weihnachtsgeister grinsten sich gegenseitig an und schnipsten darauf gleichzeitig.

* * *

Völlig fertig mit den Nerven setzte sich Hudson auf sein Bett. War der Horror jetzt endlich vorbei? Irgendwie sagten ihm die drei grinsenden Gesichter vor ihm, dass dem nicht ganz der Fall war. „Was wollt ihr noch? Wir haben jetzt doch alles hinter uns, oder nicht? Geht endlich und lasst mich in Ruhe!" 

„Das kommt drauf an." erklärte Samusa.

„Worauf kommt es an?"

„Lässt du Lucas endlich seinen Urlaub genießen und ihn Weihnachten feiern?" fragte Yury.

„Kann ich damit das alles verhindern? Wenn ich ihn gehen lasse, wird er niemals Captain der seaQuest und ich werde auch niemals als...Weihnachtsmann enden?" Hudson war immer noch schlecht. „Dann bleibt alles so wie es ist?"

Die drei Geister sahen sich grinsend an und antworteten im Chor: „Nö." Danach brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Sagen wir mal, es wäre alle Mal besser für dich Lucas nicht als Feind zu haben, da er sicher zur Verschlechterung deiner Lage beitragen kann...irgendwann." erklärte Yury.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein! Ihr wollt mir sagen, dass egal was ich mache, dieser Computerfreak mein Boot übernimmt! Ihr könnt doch wohl vergessen, dass ich ihn auch nur eine Minute vor Beendigung seiner Arbeit von Bord gehen lasse! Das wäre doch gelacht! Der soll hier versauern, bis er nicht mehr weiß wie die Sonne eigentlich aussieht."

* * *

Spät am Heilig Abend klopfte es an Bridgers Tür. Wer konnte das sein? Der einzige, der hier in seiner Nähe war, war Darwin und dass dieser nun um Einlass bat, war eher unwahrscheinlich. Bridger legte sein Buch bei Seite und ging zu Tür. Als er sie geöffnet hatte, staunte er nicht schlecht, als plötzlich Lucas vor ihm stand. 

„Lucas! Hast du deine Arbeit schon beendet?"

„Ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten!" lachte Lucas und beide umarmten sich. Captain Bridger schloss die Tür wieder und beide setzten sich auf das Sofa, neben den Weihnachtsbaum. „Wie hast du es denn nur geschafft Hudson dazu zu bewegen, dich doch gehen zu lassen?"

„Ehrlich, ich wüsste nicht wie ich das angestellt haben könnte. Eigentlich war ich die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt die Arbeit so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen. Allerdings hätte ich da noch so eine Vermutung."

„Was für eine Vermutung?" Bridger war verwirrt.

Lucas grinste und fing an zu lachen. „Das würden sie mir doch nicht glauben."

„Versuch es doch einfach mal."

Einen Moment später ertönte ein Knall aus der Küche, gefolgt von einem „AUA!". Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Ich glaube ich habe gar keine Wahl..." Gemeinsam mit Bridger ging er in dessen Küche und beide fanden drei Gestalten in ihr vor, die gerade dabei waren sich Kakao zu kochen, wobei wohl eine Tasse zu Bruch gegangen war.

Die drei waren in ihren Bewegungen stehen geblieben und schauten in Richtung von Lucas und Bridger. „Ähähähä, frohe Weihnachten!" riefen sie im Chor.

Lucas lächelte. „Darf ich Ihnen meine Geschwister vorstellen? Yury, Samusa und Rufus."

„Hallö." Wieder im Chor.

„Geschwister?" fragte der Captain verwirrt.

Lucas lachte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Lasst uns das lieber bei einer Tasse Kakao bereden."

„Den ich lieber machen werde." sagte Bridger amüsiert, wenn auch perplex. Da hatte niemand der anderen vier etwas gegen einzuwenden. Jetzt musste Lucas aber unbedingt noch etwas klar stellen. „Ihr ward es, die Hudson dazu gebracht haben, dass er mich gehen lässt, oder?"

Lucas' Geschwister grinsten fies. „Wie kommst du nur auf so etwas?" fragte Rufus vollkommen unschuldig.

„Wie habt ihr es angestellt?" wollte ihr Bruder wissen.

Yury prustete los. „Wir haben ihm gedroht. Wir haben ihm gesagt, wir können auch noch unsere Nebenjobs bei ihm ausüben. Als Geister vergangener, gegenwärtiger und zukünftiger Valentinstage. Du hättest ihn mal sehen müssen, ich glaub so schnell hat ihn noch nie jemand laufen sehen, als auf dem Weg zur Brücke heute."

Die Geschwister lachten los und auch Bridger, der noch mit dem Kakao beschäftigt war, lächelte mehr als amüsiert. Er verstand zwar nicht wirklich, was hier eigentlich los war, aber das war im Moment eher nebensächlich. Hauptsache Lucas war hier...mit seinen merkwürdigen Geschwistern.

ENDE

_Beschwerden, Fragen oder wahlweise auch generelle Reviews bitte an das Alienhauptbüro oder sonst einfach auf das entzückende Knöpfchenhier links untenklicken...besten Dank._


End file.
